


Cover for 'some strange eruption'

by lucyycx



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyycx/pseuds/lucyycx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil woke up in a silent, sterile white room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for 'some strange eruption'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apollonian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollonian/gifts).
  * Inspired by [some strange eruption](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037784) by [apollonian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollonian/pseuds/apollonian). 




End file.
